koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyomasa Katō/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kiyomasa Katō. Samurai Warriors 3 *"My life and my blade belong to the Toyotomi." *"Let's do this!" *"No matter what it takes, we will survive!" *"Face me if you dare!" *"This will be fun! I know no fear! Wasn't that grand?"" *"Try and keep up!" *"Just as I thought." *"Who's laughing now?" *"How do you like that? *"Just doing my job." *"I'm not through yet." *"No man or beast can call themselves my equal in battle." *"Keep it up! We need more warriors like you!" *"You're crazy if you think I'll give in now." *"Our of my way... unless you're looking for trouble." *"Proceed with caution, or next time you won't be so lucky." *"I shall cut down any who stand in my path!" *"It is my duty to protect that which is in danger from the chaos." *"As long as I'm here, the reign of destruction is over!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"Time and again, I will prevail." *"The day is ours, and there are many more victories to come." *"Our clan shall never fall. No matter what happens or what world we find ourselves in." *"Well, I guess no matter how small, a victory is still a victory." *"Yes, these are the results I was hoping to achieve." *"I would like for you to have this. It's a sign of our friendship." *"Hey, not bad! Not bad at all!" *"Hmph! Is that all you've got?" *"I hunted down numerous enemy officers in that battle the other day. Not that I'm satisfied with myself or anything..." *"Lately, I haven't been given many chances to go to battle. Do people not think I am worthy to be out there?" *"I've been fighting in numerous battles recently. Yet I can't help but feel I could be doing better." *"This wine is amazing... I only wish I had some of Lady Nene's home cooking to go with it." *"Who's laughing now?" *"No man or beast can call themselves my equal in battle." *"You are a warrior of legend!" *"I always knew you had it in you to be the best, Mitsunari!" *"Good, Masanori. No one can ever beat you in a brawl." *"I've never had a doubt that you were unmatched, Lord Hideyoshi!" *"Hanging in there, old man? You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"It'll take more than that to stop me." *"If you have something you want to protect, then stand up and do it, Kiyomasa!" *"I am impressed." *"Well done." *"Sorry to trouble you..." *"Thanks for the help!" *"Stand aside!" *"I'll be ready for you next time..." *"I'd expect no less from you, big head!" *"I'll accept your help for now, Mitsunari." *"Rowdy as always, Masanori." *"So Masanori's come to save the day!" *"Impressive as ever, Lord Hideyoshi!" *"Thank you very much for the reinforcements!" *"Not bad, old man." *"Thank you, old man." *"Mightily done. I respect your skill." *"Good work. You definitely distinguish yourself on the battlefield." *"Sorry to bother you... It won't happen again!" *"Sorry for the trouble. You're a lifesaver." *"Stand aside! I won't show you any mercy if you face me!" *"Not bad... I'll be ready for you next time..." *"I expected no less from you, big head. You won't outdo me though!" *"I accept your help, Mitsunari. I'll pay you back next time." *"Rowdy as ever, Masanori. Not even this strange realm can change you." *"So it's Masanori here to save the day, is it? Looks like we're inseparable even here." *"You remind me why you're the only man I would ever follow, Lord Hideyoshi!" *"You have my thanks, Lord Hideyoshi! I promise to shape my act up!" *"Not bad, old man. With both brains and brawn you're truly the total package." *"I owe you, old man. We must be causing you a lot of trouble." *"Simply amazing...! My admiration for you goes beyond mere words!" *"Nice moves. Let's make sure we both survive this strange world." *"Thank you very much! Being worthy of your notice means a lot to me!" *"Just in time. With you here, I think I can make a comeback." *"I hope you're ready for this, because only one of us is going to leave here alive." *"You win. Take pride." *"Your cunning is always an inspiration, Mitsunari." *"Mitsunari, eh? It seems our family bonds hold strong even here." *"Thanks to your rampaging I can focus on my own battles, Masanori!" *"I owe you one, Masanori! Not even this world can break our bond!" *"You're a great man, my lord! My respect for you will never change!" *"I'll never be able to repay all my debts to you, Lord Hideyoshi!" *"The old man just keeps going... No wonder people like a kind, worldly guy like you." *"Your trials have given you a kind heart. I know because I'm the same." *"It's hunting time. I am the hunter. You are my prey!" *"Argh... How could I be losing?!" *"I will not be cut down by you! I won't be going easy on you anymore." *"I suppose you will not get out of my way, no matter what I say." *"You are doing surprisingly well, Mitsunari. I have to wonder, though, how much longer can you keep this up?" *"Not bad... But do me a favor, and remember the past. Have you ever defeated me when I was actually trying to win?" *"What are you all fired up about, you idiot?" *"What a reckless offensive... Cut it out, you dolt!" *"Remember when we used to fight as kids? I'm about to make you remember just how strong I am." *"How could I fight you, Lord Hideyoshi? You are like a father to me." *"Argh... So strong... I'm nowhere near your level!" *"Is this the end...? Lord Hideyoshi, I shall fight you with all that I have!" *"This old man is my prey for today...? Not the easiest catch..." *"Very impressive. Your attacks are just as fierce as you are." *"I respect you, and that is why I cannot allow myself to lose now!" *"Remember this scythe, for it will be the one that takes your life." *"You will be just one more notch in my long record of victories." *"My defense is impregnable!" *"Very well, if you insist. I will fight you, and I will not hold anything back!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'm on the hunt!" *"Okay. You stay focused out there, Guan Xing!" *"Master Deng Ai, preparations are complete!" *"My hardened body is all very well, back in the human world. I understand the difference, being here, but I still can't stop training. I have to keep my allies safe." *"Phew. It seems, once you get to used to it, you can spar with anyone. If this is my reality now, I just have to learn to deal with it." Pokémon Conquest *"We're gonna win. It's so obvious!" *"To protect that which is dear to us!" *"Let's go, shall we...?" *"Still snoring!" *"Can't move!" *"It's a done deal." *"Have you got anything left?" *"(Attack)! Now's the time." *"Here! Take my (Item)!" *"I'll protect us all!" *"Hey, I linked with (Pokémon)! Come on, let's go!" *"Huh? Why? What's with 'em?" *"All we have to do is continue down the road we have chosen... Never mind who might try and stand in our way." *"I'm sorry, (Pokémon). It's all my fault." *"Gah! I messed up..." *"You're... pretty good." *"Take down the people who stand in our way... It's really that simple!" *"There's nothing that we wouldn't do to protect (Kingdom)!" *"Right... Let's clear a bit of a path through this battlefield, shall we?!" *"Let's hit the road!" *"Gaahh, defeated twice already. We mustn't lose again! This time... victory will be ours!" *"I'm most glad to hear that! Please, use my strength as you see fit!" *"I don't think my talents are needed much by this army..." *"It's been so long since I last went into battle... I'll be getting out of practice, I reckon..." *"I can't follow you any further." *"Wh-What? Did I let you down or something?" *"I'd quite like to take a trip in order to train up (Pokémon) a little. Would that be okay?" *"I'm really keen to meet some new Pokémon. Would you allow me to take a trip?" *"Well, thanks very much! I'll be off then..." *"I see." *"I've never had so much fun on a trip before. I think the bond between (Pokémon) and me has grown stronger, too." *"I've just got back home. I learned a lot, let me tell you! And along the way I met (Pokémon)!" *"I'm not feeling in top form... Probably getting a cold. Some medicine would be useful now..." *"I'm not feeling so good... Could this be that cold from the other kingdom? Some medicine would sort me out in no time, I'm sure..." *"Now this is hay fever, no doubt about it... I could put it to rest in no time if only I had some hayfever pills..." *"It sure is hot... But (Pokémon) seems in fine form!" *"I'm frozen too! But just look at (Pokémon)! Happy as anything!" *"But it seems like this rain is doing (Pokémon) good..." *"A fine opportunity to buy some useful items." *"Hey! Isn't that the lady there?" *"(Pokémon)... There's something about you that's different from the other Pokémon I've met. Do you feel anything... strange? I'm sure I'll be much more powerful if you're around, (Pokémon)! I'm counting on you!" *"Hey, (Pokémon)... I feel an even greater strength when I'm with you now... Do you know what I mean?" *"I'm sure I'll be much more powerful if you're around, (Pokémon)! I'm counting on you!" *"Ahhh, where on earth has (Pokémon) got to?" *"Well, well! You're back, I see. What? This is for me?" *"What...? What's happening to (Pokémon)...?" *"Great! I'm feeling stronger just looking at you..." *"Sorry, (Pokémon)... I had a good time with you, you know." *"We're not doing too badly with finding allies... But I've still gotta build myself up so I can find some more. Isn't that so, (Pokémon)?" *"Well, our army isn't doing badly for numbers these days! The Pokémon appear pretty happy as well." *"Hey, congratulations! You've got 50 Warriors in your army! The Pokémon are glad to have lots of new friends too." *"Hey, a summer festival... Shall we go take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"This is quite something... I wonder what people from other lands would make of it!" *"This is a great time to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms. Let's hit the road, (Pokémon)!" *"This is a good chance. Let's go and link!" *"But to link with that kind of Pokémon, you need to first get to (Kingdom), you know..." *"Hm, what's all that noise about?" *"Well this is pretty nice! I reckon this year might be a winner! Don't you, (Pokémon)?" *"Well... It seems like the people appreciate how much we care about them, doesn't it? The Pokémon seem pretty pleased as well." *"What is going on? Everyone is fuming! Even the Pokémon seem angry..." *"We can't let them get away with this! Let's show 'em! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"I shall continue to use my power to protect this army as best as I can." *"I shall remain devoted to the pursuit of truth and wisdom." *"Well... I'm delighted..." *"A great honor! Isn't it, (Pokémon)?" *"What can I do for you?" *"Leave it up to me!" *"Okay! I'll continue to serve you!" *"Well... Ask me again next time, okay?" *"Right! Do your worst, (Pokémon)!" *"Which'll it be, (Pokémon)?" *"Hmm... Which to choose?" *"Right, let's get started!" *"Right!" *"Okay!" *"Well, great!" *"Grr..." *"Hmm..." *"Oh, crikey..." *"What shall we make...?" *"Hm, more junk... Isn't there something we can do with this stuff?" *"Right! I'm feeling fighting fit!" *"I just push this button, you say?" *"What's this... this strange feeling of power?" *"Great! I'll be unstoppable now!" *"I know this is a bit sudden... Thing is, I'm so impressed by your performance that I've decided to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I'm relying on your help with this army..." *"(Leader)'s army, eh? I suppose we'll have to face them, for the safety of our own troops." *"Gahh... This is the end, is it?" Kessen *"No quarter for traitors!" *"Move unless you wish to die!" *"Do you truly believe you get to pass me?!" Category:Quotes